Inglês
Sem um nome oficialmente divulgado, este álbum seria o primeiro em inglês de Xuxa reunindo versões de seus grandes sucessos como Ilariê, Tindolelê, Nosso Canto de Paz e Lua de Cristal. A sua data de lançamento foi alterada diversas vezes, até ser acertado para 1994. O disco seria lançado em CD, K7 e LP pela Sony Music. História do Álbum e Produção Investindo cada vez mais na carreira internacional, em 1992, Xuxa se preparava para apresentar um programa nos Estados Unidos no ano seguinte. Aproveitando a oportunidade, a loira decidiu gravar um disco em que as músicas seriam utilizadas como trilha do programa, assim como no Xou da Xuxa e nos internacionais El Show de Xuxa (Argentina) e Xuxa Park (Espanha). Ainda em 1992, a Rainha dos Baixinhos começou a trabalhar no álbum junto aos produtores Eric Thorngren e David Wolff que haviam trabalhado com artistas como Deborah Blando e Cyndi Laupe'''r. Até onde se sabe, a única música inédita gravada para o álbum foi ''Talk to Me''. A canção falava sobre a dificuldade que Xuxa tinha com a língua inglesa e pedia para que o público a compreendesse. Inicialmente, o disco seria lançado entre julho e agosto daquele ano por conta do verão americano. Logo depois, foi adiado para após a estreia do programa de Xuxa nos EUA, em setembro de 1993. Por conta do problema de coluna da apresentadora, a sua data foi alterada mais uma vez para 1994. Promoção do Álbum Com exceção de '''Crystal Moon (Lua de Cristal), todas as músicas gravadas para o disco foram executadas no programa nos EUA. No Brasil, Xuxa chegou a mostrar um trecho de Our Song of Peace (Nosso Canto de Paz) no dominical Xuxa, em 1993, além de ter performado Ilariê em inglês em uma versão feita para a primeira versão da turnê Sexto Sentido, em 1994. Em 1993, como brinde das bonecas de Xuxa inspiradas no visual do programa americano, foi lançada uma fita K7 com a música Xuxa's Dance e sua versão instrumental. Fã-made Em 2006, era vendido no site Mercado Livre um CD fã-made com o título Talk to Me que reunia todas as músicas gravadas em inglês. Apesar da baixa qualidade, já que se tratava de músicas extraídas de gravações em VHS do programa americano, o álbum vendia de forma surpreendente. Naquele mesmo ano, a Xuxa Produções moveu um processo contra o site que foi obrigado a remover diversos anúncios de vendas de materiais desse tipo. Atualmente, é possível encontrar essas músicas com facilidade pela internet, algumas inclusive em versão estúdio. Músicas Como o álbum nunca foi lançado, não se sabe ao certo quais músicas integrariam sua tracklist. Segue a lista com as músicas gravadas para o disco: * Xuxa's Theme (O Xou da Xuxa Começou) * Ilarie (Ilariê) * Chindolele (Tindolelê) * Crazy About You (Pinel por Você) * Our Song of Peace (Nosso Canto de Paz) * Do Say (Doce Mel) * Rainbow (Arco-Íris) * The Alfabet Song (Abecedário da Xuxa) * Froggy, Froggy (Croc, Croc) * An X on Your Heart (Marquei um X) * Xuxa's Recipe (Rexeita da Xuxa) * Crystal Moon (Lua de Cristal) * The Miracle of Love (Milagre da Vida) * Alert (Alerta) * The Tribe of Love (Tribo do Amor) * Life is a Party (A Vida é uma Festa) * Today's a Happy Day (Hoje é Dia de Folia) * The Flea (A Pulga) * All America (América Geral) * Xuxa's Dance (Dança da Xuxa) * Talk to Me Ficha Técnica * Produzido por: Eric Thorngren e David Wolff * Coordenação Artística: Marlene Mattos e Xuxa Meneghel Categoria:Álbuns Engavetados